


Soulmate Intimates

by Moonlite_Knight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: ‘Show the strength of your bond by wearing the same color underwear as your lover. Surprise them with a little extra junk in the trunk next time things get spicy. Flaunt your love!’akaViktor comes across an article about ‘Spicing Up Romance’ and surprising your partner by wearing the same color underwear to show your bond. Viktor then tries to find out what color underwear Yuuri tends to wear in order to match up with him, much to Yuuri’s confusion and embarrassment.





	Soulmate Intimates

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shortprints for all the amazing art she created for this fic, and for betaing it as well!
> 
> https://shortprints.tumblr.com/post/163487627601/show-the-strength-of-your-bond-by-wearing-the

It all started with a misplaced magazine and a dead phone.

Viktor spotted it during lunchtime at the rink. He had already finished his lunch, and Yuuri was taking a bathroom break, leaving him to entertain himself for the next couple of minutes.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to charge his phone last night so he had nothing better to do than idly survey his surroundings as he waited for Yuuri to come back to him. They had decided to go off rink to a nearby cafe for lunch today, so he didn't even have the option to hang out with his other rink mates.

His bored gaze eventually fell onto a magazine lying on the table next to him.

It had clearly been abandoned some time ago. But what caught his eye was the half visible image on a black figure skate on the cover with the word _Best_ under it. Intrigued, he reached for it. Maybe the magazine had some pictures of Yuuri in it.

Victor was sure he had almost all of the Yuuri-themed merchandise in existence at this point. The collection's size was rivaled only by Yuuri's collection of Victor merchandise, which Yuuri sometimes still pretended did not exist.

But that did not mean that he couldn't have missed something.

He leaned over and picked it up to get a better look at the cover. He was disappointed to find that it was just a picture of him, from a photo shoot he vaguely remembered posing for a few years back. He flipped through it quickly, hoping there was a picture of Yuuri somewhere inside, but no luck.

He sighed, closing the magazine and placing it back on the table, cover page up.  

Viktor was about to turn away when another title caught his eye.

**_Spicing Up Your Romance_ **

_Are you the perfect lover?_

_Or could you stand to add a little for flavoring to your loving?_

_Take this quiz and find out!_

The magazine actually had a quiz that told you how good of a lover you were. Despite himself, Viktor's curiosity was piqued.

Since meeting Yuuri, he had thought a lot about love. Everything he knew about love, he’d either learned from Yuuri or the two of them had learned together. Viktor had to admit, he was kind of curious to see where he ranked as a lover.

He looked up briefly, to see if Yuuri was on his way back yet. The cafe was full of patrons and servers, but no fiancé to be seen. If Yuuri was taking this long, then he had probably ended up chatting on the phone with his family or Phichit.

Viktor probably had time to check out the quiz. He turned to the correct page and took a look.

The quiz was a very similar format to a Buzzfeed Quiz (Viktor was very familiar with those), only just on glossy paper instead of online.

He went through the question quickly, and mentally calculated his score to be around 50. That was a nice number, he thought, pleased _._ It probably ranked him pretty high on the lovers' chart.

He quickly searched down the results chart until he reached his number, and read:

_You are a **boring and unsurprising lover**. Same old, same old, is the key phrase in your love. Add a little spice to your life hun! See next page for solutions._

What.

What?

Viktor took it as a personal insult, because excuse you quiz, he was arguably the most romantic person on earth.  

He was great at romance. He’d had the most amazing, beautiful, talented boyfriend for the better part of a year, and they were now engaged. He was good at this.

Viktor moved to toss the horrible magazine back onto the table, but then he paused.

The quiz was obviously faulty, but it couldn't hurt to check out what would give their romance that extra spice anyway. Tips were always helpful, weren't they?

He flipped the page and read:

 _The_ **_BEST_ ** _thing to spice up your romance is…._

Viktor followed the numbers again until he found his score, and read:

_Soulmate Intimates_

Viktor frowned at the article. Soulmate Intimates? What in the world was that? Was this some new sort of trend? If he believed in soulmates, (and he kinda did now that he had met Yuuri), then Yuuri and he were definitely ones. But what did _Soulmate Intimates_ even mean?

He kept reading.

' _Your most intimate clothing, matching,’_ it started out.

Viktor paused. Did that entire magazine read like this? He was beginning to see why it had been abandoned.

_‘Show the strength of your bond by wearing the same color underwear as your lover. Surprise them with a little extra junk in the trunk next time things get spicy. Flaunt your love!’_

Matching underwear?

To be honest, Viktor had never really paid that much attention to what sort of underwear Yuuri wore. If they were ever in a situation that had them both in their underwear, well, underwear was usually the last thing on his mind.

He remembered the blue underwear from That Night, but was that what style what Yuuri still preferred to wear?

Viktor couldn't help it.

He started imaging Yuuri in different types of underwear.

Bikini. Boyshorts. Thong. G String.

Wow, he sighed happily, getting more and more into it. There were so many options.

But, which ones did Yuuri prefer?

“Viktor?”

Viktor flinched and flung the magazine away from him, feeling oddly guilty. He spun around to see Yuuri standing behind him, looking just as surprised as Victor felt.

“Um, are you ok?” He followed Viktor's line of sight to the magazine now lying haphazardly on the table next to them.

“What's that?” he peered closer, with a frown. “Wait, is that your sailor suit edition of---”

“Nope,” Viktor insisted, standing up. “It's just a magazine. Nothing to worry about.”

He grabbed Yuuri's hand and tugged him towards the door. “Come on, we should hurry and get back to the rink before Yakov sends Yurio after us again.”

Yuuri glanced back a few times, but Viktor didn’t let go of his hand until they got to the rink, and even then it was only because putting on skates one handed was impossible.

* * *

A full hour later, they were well into practice, and Viktor still couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid magazine article. Bad writing aside, it had a point. Maybe.

Viktor contemplated the idea as he did a few lazy spins.

Matching underwear. It would be kinda cute, Viktor had to admit that. The idea of wearing matching underwear sent a thrill of anticipation down his spine. He kind of wanted to try it out with Yuuri.  

And if it ‘strengthened their bond’ in the process, well, that was only a bonus.

Making up his mind Viktor slowed to a halt.

“Hey, Yuuri!” he called out.

From the other side of the rink, Yuuri lowered his water bottle and turned to look at him. Yurio was next to him, talking to Yakov. Mila and Georgi and the other skaters were still practicing on the ice.

Once he had Yuuri's attention, he continued, “What color underwear are you wearing today?”

Viktor realized a second too late that there was a lull in the noise of the usually quite rowdy rink, just as he shouted.

Yuuri spat out his water and screamed in embarrassment.

Next to him, Yurio screamed in rage and disgust.

Next to him, Yakov just screamed.

* * *

Viktor honestly didn’t see the big deal was. He and Yuuri had seen each other naked plenty of times at this point in their relationship. They’d been together for well over a year now. They wore each other clothes on a near daily basis, for crying out loud.

Why couldn’t Yuuri just tell him what color underwear he was wearing today?

“I don’t care that you want to know what color my underwear is” Yuuri hissed, determinedly avoiding looking at Viktor as he went through his post skating stretches. Viktor had never seen anyone do a split so angrily.

“What I care about is you shouting that, in the middle of practice, _in front of the entire rink_.”

Oops. Probably not his smartest idea. In his defense, he had been very excited about the idea of wearing matching underwear with Yuuri. He personally didn't care who had heard, but Yuuri, his shy, amazing, wonderful, _private_ fiancé did.

He probably should have taken into account Yuuri's feelings before shouting something like that across the rink.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he said, leaning down to catch Yuuri’s eye. “I’m really, very sorry. I won’t do that again.”

Yuuri sighed, straightening up. He offered Viktor a small smile, which Viktor responded to with a large grin of his own. “Why do you need to know anyway?”

“Oh! During lunch, I saw this article--” Viktor paused, placing a finger on his lips as a thought occurred to him.

He could tell Yuuri why he wanted to know. He could tell him about the magazine and the article and matching underwear to make them “Soulmates Intimates”.

Or he could take the whole thing one step further and keep it a surprise.

He could figure out what kind of underwear Yuuri preferred, buy a matching pair, and then surprise him. That had to be one better than just simply wearing matching underwear, right?

“It’s a secret~” he singsonged, already making plans. This would be so much fun.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, already suspicious, as he moved into his next stretch.

“Am I going to regret not pressing you for an answer?” He asked, leaning down to press his hands on to the ground. This left his butt very obviously up in the air.   

“Nope!” Viktor leaned closer, trying to get a better look.

Yuuri was wearing his standard skating pants, which sadly were too dark to show him the color of the underwear Yuuri had on underneath, but they were tight enough that Viktor could just make out the outline.

Yuuri shifted slightly and then froze.

“Viktor,” he said calmly.

“Yes?”

“Are you staring at my ass?”

“Yes!” Viktor replied, cheerfully.

Yuuri straightened up and speed walked away from him, avoiding his eyes.

“Wait, Yuuri, come back!”

* * *

The rest of practice at the rink went by smoothly.

And by smoothly, Viktor meant that Yuuri, still flustered by the combination of personal question and ass staring, avoided being anywhere near him at all given times for the rest of practice.

So not that smoothly at all.

This led Viktor to decide not push his luck and back down for the time being 

Which meant spending the rest of practice sending puppy eyes at Yuuri who resolutely ignored him and being glared at by Yurio and carefully ignoring how Mila and Georgi were clearly, not subtlety at all, laughing at him behind his back.

Oh, and Yakov was still yelling the entire time.

All in all, just an average day at the rink.

* * *

He got his next chance to try and find out about Yuuri's underwear preferences were when he arrived home from a quick trip to the grocery store that evening to find Yuuri in the middle of a video chat with Phichit. Yuuri sent him a small wave and a smile when Viktor entered the room, so he was clearly not upset anymore. Viktor took that as a sign to push his luck and try again.

“Phichit!” Victor said cheerfully, dropping down next to Yuuri and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Just the man I wanted to see!”

“Hey Viktor!” Phichit laughed, while Yuuri, who had definitely realized what Viktor was about to do, squeaked and tried to push Viktor out of sight of the webcam.

Viktor lightly ran his down Yuuri's side, where he knew the man was most ticklish, in retaliation. Yuuri squeaked and tried to cover Viktor's mouth with one hand, who promptly licked the offending hand and the situation devolved further until Yuuri was face down in Viktor's lap

“Before you say anything,” Phichit said, who had been patiently waiting for them to finish and was totally not laughing at them. “Yuuri's already told me about your little project. Sorry, Viktor, but bro code.”

“I have two words for you,” Viktor said, leaning close. Yuuri twitched in his lap but otherwise made no effort to stop Viktor.“Instagram opportunity.”

Phichit looked visibly conflicted. “Well...”

Yuuri, without raising his head, started, “Astronomy class with Mr.--”

“OK!” Phichit shouted, cutting him off. Viktor was surprised to see the brilliant blush on his face. “Sorry, Viktor, but you're on your own.”

“Awww,” Viktor frowned. “But--”

He stuttered to a halt talking as Yuuri decided now was the perfect moment to shove a hand up his shirt. Viktor jumped, blood rushing to his face.

“Yuuri!”

“I'll let you guys have some alone time.” Phichit interrupted, looking far too amused. “Yuuri, be sure to call me later! I want all the juicy details!”

Yuuri's head snapped up and he yanked his hand back. Viktor mourned the loss. “There are no juicy details to tell! Phichit!”

“Bye!” Phichit ended the call, still laughing.

“Aww,” Viktor pouted, wrapping his arms around Yuuri who was still basically in his lap. “He was just about to tell me!”

Yuuri sighed and shifted so that Viktor could hug him closer. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

“I told you Yuuri, it's for a surprise!”

Yuuri twisted around just to frown at him.

“Please?” Viktor tried.

“No.”

“You're so heartless, Yuuri!” Viktor cried, tightening his grip and rubbing his cheek against Yuuri's. “So heartless.”

Yuuri gave a small laugh and freed a hand from Viktor's grip to gently tug a lock of his silver hair. “You can't say that every time I don't give you what you want, Viktor.”

Viktor whined and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's jaw. Yuuri was so comfy. If Viktor had his way, then Yuuri would never be out of arm's reach.

“Tell me why you want to know so badly, and I’ll maybe tell you.” Yuuri switching to running his fingers through Viktor's hair instead.

“Just tell me and let me surprise you,” Viktor replied, softly into Yuuri ear.

Yuuri shivered. He leaned back until he could see Viktor's face.

“Find out for yourself what underwear I wear,” he challenged.

Viktor brushed the bangs out of Yuuri's face and leaned closer.

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

Yuuri leaned up and closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

 

“Wait!”

Yuuri pulled back suddenly, looking thoroughly kissed and gorgeous and just a little bit panicked.

Viktor blinked up at him, disheveled and confused.

“One second, Viktor.”

He turned around and swiftly closed the lid of the abandoned laptop, before turning back to Viktor.

“Right, sorry, um, we can continue now.”

Viktor stared up at him.

“The webcam,” Yuuri said, as though that explained everything.

It really explained nothing.

“What?” Viktor tried to figure out what Yuuri was talking about, he honestly did, but it was hard to think of anything other than why Yuuri had stopped kissing him and what could he do to make him start again. “Phichit hung up the call.”

“No I meant, the webcam was still open,” Yuuri explained.

Viktor stared blankly at him.

Yuuri flushed. “Anyone could have been watching us.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor could not help but say fondly, reaching up and pulling Yuuri back down. “Get back here and finish what you started.”

“I didn't start it,” Yuuri replied as he easily followed and did, webcam forgotten.

* * *

Viktor's first brilliant plan in his mission to find out what underwear Yuuri wore involved subterfuge, distraction, and sneakiness.

He was going to go through Yuuri drawers for his underwear while his fiancé was distracted.

It wasn't the most well thought out plan, but it was the most straightforward, and Viktor was fairly sure that it didn't count as creepy since they had been living together for so long now.

It wouldn't help him with figuring out what underwear Yuuri was wearing right now, but it would at least give him an idea of what kind of underwear Yuuri preferred. He'd figure out where to go from there later.

So, after enlisting the help of one Agent Makkachin, who had settled herself down onto Yuuri's legs for a well-deserved nap, effectively trapping him on the living room sofa for at least an hour minimum, Viktor set out to carefully search out Yuuri's underwear.

He searched.

And searched.

And searched.

And found absolutely nothing.

Viktor burst into the living room ten minutes later, far less composed than he would have liked.

“You hid all your underwear!” he shouted, forgetting to keep his voice down. Makkachin raised her head and whined before settling down again, but Yuuri made no indication of having heard Viktor. Eyes shut, he continued to pretend to doze, one hand resting on Makkachin's fur. 

Viktor couldn’t decide if he should feel shocked, annoyed, or impressed. “Yuuri, you, you, _you_ _sneak_!”

Yuuri's lips twitched upward.

Realizing that he had completely and utterly lost the first round, Viktor flopped onto the sofa with his two most important beings in the world and resigned himself to an afternoon of snuggling and napping. 

* * *

It turned into a bit of a game after that.

Yuuri got over his initial embarrassment much quicker than Viktor had been expecting. Viktor had almost forgotten about Yuuri’s competitive streak, but he very quickly remembered it.

* * *

 

Viktor realized only a couple days into his mission that he had been checking out Yuuri’s ass a lot. Like, _a lot._ Like, he checked out his fiancé’s ass on a daily basis anyway, but now the staring was getting excessive.

To be fair, though, Yuuri's ass was a glorious entity. It deserved to be thoroughly gazed upon and worshiped extensively.

Viktor didn't really need an excuse to stare, but he had one ready all the same. He stared at Yuuri's ass in order to get an idea of what kind of underwear he was wearing. The panty lines, the way it fell over his crotch, the way it hugged his curves. All of that hinted at the sort of underwear Yuuri wore.

Ok, maybe, no, it didn't really tell him anything, but Viktor was nothing if not determined, and continued to stare, partially, because he was quite fond of doing so and partially on the off chance that maybe he'd get a sneak peak at maybe a brand name or something, peeking out from the top of Yuuri's pants.

But there was a problem with the whole thing though. A really big, Yuuri's ass sized problem.

Viktor would start out trying to see if he could spot any hints as to what underwear Yuuri was wearing. And then at some point, he would get distracted by how perfect Yuuri’s ass was and just completely forget about the mission.

Yuuri's ass was just that distracting.

It didn't help that Yuuri had clearly noticed the increased amount of staring. Well, Viktor hadn’t exactly been trying to be subtle.

At first, Yuuri seemed to be a bit self-conscious about the whole thing. Then, he started to own it.

And boy, did he own it.

Yuuri began to parade around their apartment, wearing clothes that Viktor hadn’t even been aware were part of Yuuri’s wardrobe.

On Monday, after practice, Yuuri emerged from their bedroom wearing tight, tight black leggings and an oversized shirt and went straight to the kitchen to whip up a quick meal, completely ignoring an openmouthed Viktor.

Then it was the low slung sweatpants with the word _TASTY_ in scrawled in bright pink letters across the seat.

Then the booty shorts with _BABY._

But he never wore anything that showed more than a hint of what underwear he was wearing.

Yuuri was playing dirty.

And, honestly, Viktor loved it.

* * *

By their next rest day, Viktor had devised a plan. A really good plan, if he did say so himself.

He was going to charm the pants off of Yuuri.

He probably should have just started with this. He couldn't believe that hadn't thought of this before.

“Yuuri!” Viktor bounced up to his fiancé who was in the kitchen stirring something on the stove and wrapped his arms around him. “Just the person I wanted to see.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri laughed but made no effort to stop him, as Viktor snuggled up to him and slipped his hands down the back of Yuuri's pants.

Viktor realized why a second later. He froze when his hands hit bare skin instead of the cloth that he had been expecting.

“Yuuri, are you...”

Yuuri grinned up at him, cheeks dusted red. He leaned in close.

“Did you really think it would be that easy, Vitya,” he purred into Viktor's ear.

Shit.

He was impossibly turned on.

* * *

Viktor totally forgot about his mission for the rest of the day.

To be fair, Yuuri totally did, too. Viktor made sure of that.

Their lunch burned, but they ordered in, so it was all good.

* * *

Viktor's next course of action was pictures.

Any pictures that showcased Yuuri in his underwear.

Also known as, pictures from that wonderful, glorious night where he first met Yuuri and had his heart stolen away.

Those pictures told Viktor what he already knew from memory, which was that Yuuri, at one point in time, preferred blue boxer shorts.

But that had been over two years ago. Surely Yuuri wasn't still wearing the same pair of underwear since then, right?

Viktor wondered how rude it would be to ask that.

Probably really rude.

* * *

His next attempt is far less subtle. He was back to staring at Yuuri while he stretched. This time, Yuuri was doing some yoga. Viktor honestly should be doing his stretches as well, but Yuuri was next to him. Bending his body into near impossible shapes. All the while wearing a gloriously tight pair of yoga pants which made it glaringly obvious that he was going commando. Again.

Honestly, all Viktor could really do was lay next Yuuri and stare.

“Viktor, if you look any harder, you're going to burn a hole into my pants.” Yuuri cheeks were a lovely shade of red, either from exhaustion or embarrassment. It was probably both, but he didn't ask Viktor to stop looking or make any effort to hide himself, so Viktor continued to look his fill. “I'd say take a picture, but knowing you, you probably would.”

True. If Yuuri ever said that he was comfortable with taking such pictures, Viktor would fill up the storage on his phone in a heartbeat.

“Show me your underwear and I'll stop,” Viktor replied, propping himself up on his elbows for a better look. He wouldn't stop staring. They both knew that. It was frankly physically impossible for Viktor to not stare at and appreciate Yuuri atheistically.

Yuuri smirked at him from between his legs.

“Figure it out.”

Yuuri squeaked quite adorably when Viktor stood up, carefully straightened Yuuri out of his stretch, and pounced.

* * *

Viktor briefly tried using puns, more out curiosity than an actual belief that it would work. He knew from the internet that puns went one of two ways. EIther the recipient was impressed with your quick wit or they despaired of you. Either way, it was worth a try. 

A quick Google search later, he was armed and ready.  

“Yuuri,” Victor purred, while the two of them were snugging on the couch in front of the tv. “You’re so hot even my pants are falling for you. Will you return the favor?”

He really should be offended at how much Yuuri laughed, but then Yuuri pulled him in closer for a kiss and he completely forgot.

* * *

Viktor quickly realized that the biggest flaw in all his plans so far, had been that was that he just could not resist Yuuri’s charms. His eros was just too powerful and Viktor was only human. 

He really should make more of an effort to avoid letting his plans devolve into sex. It was always wonderful, amazing sex, but it did not help him on his quest to find out what kind of underwear his lovely fiancé preferred.

Yuuri was still going commando inside their home, but once outside, he always somehow managed to slip on a pair without Viktor noticing.

Which meant that Viktor had to make a plan that took place somewhere outside of their apartment that they both frequented.

It had to be somewhere where they were far less likely to get distracted by sex.

Far, far, less likely.

* * *

“Uh, Viktor?”

Viktor froze, Yuuri's gym shorts in his hands. He slowly turned around to see Georgi standing behind him, gym bag under one arm, clearly having just finished his days' training, which wasn't supposed to end for another hour at least. The locker rooms were supposed to be empty. Viktor had checked the schedule twice.

“What are you doing?” Georgi inquired, sounding kind of odd. “Isn't that Yuuri's locker? Uh, and his shorts?”

Vicktor slowly placed the shorts back in the locker and calmly closed it.

“Don't tell Yuuri?” he asked, with his most pleading expression on his face.

“Okay.” Georgi agreed easily. He dumped his bag onto the bench and walked right out of the locker room, calling, “Hey, Mila! Guess what I just saw.”

“In the boys locker room? Do I really want to know?”

Viktor could practically hear the evil glee in Georgi's voice. “Oh, you'll definitely want to know about this.”

Viktor groaned and head in his hands, and resigned himself to the fact that within the next fifteen minutes, the whole rink would know that Georgi had caught him in the locker room with Yuuri's shorts in his hands.

* * *

Victor was prepared for Yuuri to be mad at him. Yuuri had already made it clear that he did not anyone at the rink to be involved with this underwear business and Viktor had (albeit unintentionally) broken that rule. He was completely prepared to grovel for forgiveness.

He wasn't prepared for Yuuri to laugh himself silly the second he next laid eyes on Viktor (once Viktor had composed himself enough to leave the locker room).

“It's not that funny.” Viktor huffed, crossing his arms, cheeks red.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuuri said, trying to stop his giggles. He took a deep breath and tried to visibly compose himself. “Right. So.”

He caught Yurio's eye and the two of them just lost it again.

This was all very rude, Viktor decided, and not nearly as humorous as everyone was treating it.

“Rude.” Viktor informed them and turned around to leave, only to find an extremely unimpressed Yakov blocking his path.

“Bathroom break.” His coach said, more a statement than an actual question.

Viktor winced. Ah. Right. His excuse for being in the locker room while everyone was at practice.

The following lecture-slash-scolding that followed was made worse by the fact that Yuuri and Yurio were still laughing at him in the background, and Yakov made no move to tell them to stop.

* * *

After that, Viktor put a great deal more effort into avoiding thinking about, doing, or pursuing any and all underwear related thoughts while he was at the rink.

At some point during his lecture, Yavok had pointed out that no one had missed how often Viktor’s eyes seemed to be focused on one particular part of Yuuri’s autonomy, and really Viktor? Could you not control yourself for practice, at the very least. 

Normally Viktor would allow Yakov's lecture to go in one ear and out the other, because no way was he not going to ogle at his fiancé when the man was on the ice. But considering all the disasters he'd had so far with his mission, maybe he could take a little break for a while.

Honestly though, it was mainly his last failed mission, which Georgi had helpfully spread across the entire rink, that still smarted. He hadn't even found the underwear which would have at least made the entire thing worth it. Yuuri either did not store any extra pairs of underwear in his locker, or he had hidden them here too.

There was also the fact that no one aside from him and Yuuri had any context whatsoever as to why he had been going through his fiancé's locker room clothes while he should have been on a bathroom break, so he just looked like a massive pervert in the eyes of pretty much everyone at the rink.

Therefore, Viktor decided, he should probably back off just a tiny bit. At least until someone else at the rink did something equally horrendous, and everyone forgot about him being in the locker room holding Yuuri’s shorts.

Sadly, this meant avoiding Yuuri during practice, because the temptation to ogle his fiancé's ass was quite frankly too strong, and Viktor was only human.

This also had the unfortunate side effect of Yuuri sending him worried looks throughout practice which he had to carefully avoid because one look at Yuuri, and Viktor knew his resolve would break.

It was just until after practice, Viktor told himself, in a half hearted attempt at comfort. He just had to get through practice and then he could go back to showering his Yuuri with all the attention he deserved.

He guilty skated the middle of the ring to go through his jumps one more time when he noticed Yuuri heading towards him.

Just a few more hours.

* * *

 

Yurio skidded to halt next to Viktor, aggressively slamming his hand on the barrier beside them. It made a truly impressively loud sound, and Viktor knew from experience that hitting that barrier at any speed _hurts_ , but Yurio made no indication of feeling any pain. Instead, he turned to face Viktor and glared .

“What the fuck is up with you and Katsudon?” he demanded.

Viktor's eyebrows raised and he lifted up both his hands in a placating manner. “

“Cut the crap, why are you avoiding him? First, you try to steal his steal his shorts and then you ignore him? What the fuck are you doing, Viktor?”

Aww, cute, Yurio was worried about Yuuri. Unfortunately, Viktor didn't really have any answer to that he was willing to tell, so he went with the classic response people use against all teenagers.

“You'll understand when you're older.”

Yurio predictably bristled at that.

“Fuck that shit, I'll never understand you, you gross old man.”

For a second, it seemed like Yurio was about leave, but then he turned again to face Viktor, back straight and looking quite determined, with a scowl firmly on his face.

“Look,” he started, sounding as though it was taking all his energy to sound civil. Viktor appreciated the effort. “I don't know what the fuck is going on, but this is seriously fucking annoying. Just talk to Katsudon about whatever it that has you both acting like this, and let the rest of us get back to training.”

He shoved Viktor who made no move to stop him and slid backward a little.

“Fucking go now, and just talk to him about whatever your issue is,” he ordered.

“Maybe it's that I am boring,” Viktor suggested, with a smile. He didn't want to admit, but the magazine’s words had stung. Yuuri was so amazing and full of love and life, while Viktor was… not. It would stand to reason that Yuuri would eventually want to move onto greener pastures.  

Yurio looked at him as though Viktor had just announced that his theme for next year would be something ridiculous and over the top.

“Are you stupid?” he demanded. “It that what you're acting so weird about? That pig is nowhere near being bored with you. Ugh. Even I know that.”

Viktor perked up. Yurio really had no reason to lie to him. “You really think so?”

That seemed to be the last straw for Yurio.

“Why the fuck are you even talking about it with me?” he growled, spinning around and skating away.

Viktor briefly contemplated pointing out that Yurio was the one who had literally skated up to him and demanded to start this conversation. Then he thought of something better.

“Thanks for listening, Yurio!” He called out with a smile and a wave to his younger rinkmate's retreating back. “It's great to know you care!”

Yurio spun around and sped straight at him. Viktor beat a hasty retreat by gracefully leaping over the waist-high barrier. Long legs for the win.

* * *

Teasing aside, talking to Yurio had actually helped. Maybe Viktor had been taking this a bit more seriously than he really should have. At no point throughout any of this, or even before the whole underwear thing, had Yuuri given any indication that he was in any way, shape or form, bored with Viktor.

Which probably meant that he should talk to Yuuri.

Home was definitely the best option for this.

“So,” Viktor started once Yuuri entered the room. “I talked to Yurio. Well, more like he came up and yelled at me, but same difference with him, right?”

He waited for Yuuri to answer, but Yuuri was determinedly staring at the floor. Viktor's heart sank. Shit, right, he'd been ignoring Yuuri all day, hadn't he.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but Yuuri beat him to it.

“Here.”

Yuuri shoved a small neatly wrapped package at him.

Viktor took it automatically, too startled to decline.

“What?”

“For you,” Yuuri said, still avoiding his eyes.

Viktor lowered the package, leaning down to try and meet Yuuri's eyes. “Wait, Yuuri, I need to ap--”

“Viktor, please open it,” Yuuri interrupted. “Please.”

Viktor opened it.

It was a nice dark blue pair of boxer shorts. Viktor stared at them open-mouthed and looked up at Yuuri.

Yuuri gave him a small smile.

“Surprise?” he said, almost hesitantly. “It was fun, but I realized that this probably means a lot to you, so I...”

He trailed off with a shrug.

Viktor felt like his heart was about to burst with love.

“I'm putting this on right now.” He declared and promptly striped down

“Viktor!” Yuuri shouted looking torn between covering his eyes and ogling Viktor. He settled for covering his face with his hands and peering at him through spread fingers.

“I love it,” Viktor declared once he’d slipped on the underwear. He turned his head and stared appreciatively at his back.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri said, face still covered but by now he was visibly red. “It's just underwear.”

“It's underwear that _you_ gifted me,” Viktor corrected, turning back to Yuuri. He paused as a thought occurred to him. “Wait, are you...”

If possible, Yuuri turned even redder.

“Oh my god, I have to see!” Viktor pleaded. “Yuuri, please!”

Yuuri slowly stripped down and low and behold, he was wearing the same pair of underwear as Viktor.

“Yuuri, I love you.”

Yuuri covered his face again. “I can't believe you're saying that because of the underwear,” he complained.

Viktor laughed and tugged him closer to show him just how much he loved him, and that it was not just because of the underwear.


End file.
